Tales of Neverland: To Love, To Lose, To Fly
by ThesaurusWreck
Summary: A boy who can't grow up, stuck forever in his childhood. A girl who wants to fly, but her mind is pinned down by her own parents. That sounds so dumb . I like the idea though ..


-1Disclaimer thingy: I don't own peter pan :'( tear tear, cry cry. Leave a comment if you like it, pwetty pwease? Some of it may not be realistic, in ways of the psych ward volunteer stuff and things… but it's a fiction story for my amusement xD. . ttfn.

To love

To Lose

To Fly!

Entry One

_" There I was, surrounded by pirates, each of them grinning at the thought of my defeat. The lost boys safely drifted back to land, expecting me to be right behind them, but I had unfinished business to attend to. Hook was getting confident, he was going deeper into our lands, and I had to make sure to put him and his pirates in their place, below us. Far below us. This time, they had gone as far as our hide out, how they found it I don't know. They tried to plunder our belongings, our treasures, and of course they came back empty handed. Maybe we hid our treasures well enough… but I think they just couldn't see the value in what we thought was our treasure. But did we have the best treasure ever! Better than the pirate's gold, that's for sure._

_Hook was gloating, as usual, that's just his way, he always has to talk before he tries to finish me off. Tries. I think that's always been his mistake, thinking me, a kid, would have the patience to sit through one of his long speeches. Even his men were drifting off into a slumber land I wasn't fortunate enough to have the pleasure of visiting. Anyways, as their eye lids dropped further, my mind worked faster, and I sprang forward. You shoulda seen the looks on those pirate's faces! They fell back, they were so surprised, and I was able to run for the side, and straight into the icy waters that broke my fall. It was winter and whew, was that water cold. I would have stayed to fight, but the lost boys would be wondering where I was, and I couldn't let them think even for a minute that the Great Peter Pan had been defeated, no I couldn't do that._

_I didn't have any fairy dust on me, they caught us by surprise they did, right when we were gonna refill our pouches, but finding fairies is hard work. Tricky little bugs they are, and since Tink was a bit mad at me for who knows what, we were lucky enough to have to look for those dust carriers. So getting them off the ship was hard too, we had to lower a boat, while fighting off those pirates, and did they have us outnumbered? Six of them for every one of us, at least! That's why I stayed behind, cause I knew Hook wouldn't go after them if he still had me, plus I knew I could get away, you couldn't have any doubts? Just like I did, and I started swimming as fast as I could, and let me tell you, I can go pretty fast! You'll never see no one faster in the water than me, no way…"_

That's one of the very first stories Peter ever told me, when I went to visit him, and I must admit, I didn't pay too much attention, of course I didn't. He was just a grown boy who still thought he was a little kid, and just couldn't stop playing pretend. Which is why he was in the insane asylum, it was almost sad, him being so young and all. I was there because my parents thought it would look good on a college resume- I'm only fourteen- and the nurse who has been kinda like a friend to me suggested this boy. She thought she could make the pain of being here a little less by putting me with someone my age, not to mention cute. He might be a bit off, but I'd be lying if I said he wasn't cute.

He was kinda tall, and well tanned, with that sandy brown hair that looks like he should be spending all of his time at the beach. How he stayed so tanned in the confines of his little room, well I can't say I know that, he just does. Best of all though, is his eyes, they always have this spark in them, they're green and just so beautiful. If it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't have listened to the story at all… but they were just so livid with excitement, it was as if he really were telling a true story…

And so, I developed a crush on a kind of crazy boy. The nurse, Rosa she told me to call her, said he was usually alright, albeit thinking he was the famous Peter Pan, battling on the Jolly Roger with infamous James Hook. Sometimes though, he would retreat into his world, and he could either be completely withdrawn from our world and still, as if he were in a waking dream… or he could relate the real world to his. Last time this happened, Rosa told me that he almost strangled the nurse on duty- she quit- thinking that she was Hook, trying to stab him. Rosa says he could be dangerous like that, and if it ever happens when I'm with him, to get out quickly and tell whichever nurse or doctor is closest.

I can't think he would hurt me though… he was just like a little child, a big kid with these innocent eyes, and you just can't believe they would throw a temper tantrum until you see it and they kill your ears. I knew he wouldn't hurt me though, I just knew. I didn't tell Rosa this though, she might not let me see him if she would think I wouldn't go to get someone if he were to have one of his little spells. I would, make no mistake, I just don't think I would need to…

Not that I minded at all if I couldn't see him, I didn't like his stories, I was too practical. One day I would be off to college, and he'd still be here, telling his stories to some other kid looking to make good on their college resumes, or an unlucky nurse who just can't walk away from his stories. I would study hard, wouldn't read those silly books, _like Peter Pan… _and of course, I didn't look forward to his stories. No matter how entertaining… they _weren't. _my parents would never approve anyways, they wanted my real future more than me. If I started to drift off into his stories, they'd never let me see him again.

Not that I mind… no, of course not. So goes the first day of my visit to Peter. _The alleged Peter Pan… _I'm not looking forward to the second day, not at all. But I think I'd better not play around at school and get there as quick as possible- as not to shirk off my duty.

_Sweet Denial._


End file.
